Jealousy
by Kurapika-girl04
Summary: Bulma is fed up of Yamcha being an unfaithful boyfriend. She decides to give him the taste of his own medicine. She asked Tien's help but will this plan work? I know it's an odd couple but i could not resist. I rated it PG to be safe. Please r
1. Revenge

"I'm sick and tired of you, Yamcha." Bulma said angrily. Yamcha, again, was caught with another girl. "Get out of the house now!" She starts throwing stuffs at him. "Bulma, I can explain." Yamcha said as he blocks himself. "There's nothing to explain. Get out!" Yamcha left.

She crouched on the corner and then starts crying. "Why can't he be loyal boyfriend for once." She thought. "I'm so stupid to believe him." Suddenly she had an idea. "What if I'm he lose me? Right. I'll let him feel what I feel. But who can help me?" She thought. "What if Krillin? No, he's too small. Master Roshi? Ewwww! ... I know..."

15 minutes later...

'_Knock, knock, knock_' Tien opened the door. "Hi Bulma. Something wrong?" Tien said. "I have other things to do so I'll get to the point. Can you play as my boyfriend?" Bulma said. "What? Bulma, are you sick or something?" "I know it's a bit sudden but you see, I want Yamcha to feel what I feel when I leave him." "I really want to help you, but I don't want to be involved with your own fights. Sorry." "Please Tien. I beg you." Bulma said as she knelt down in front of Tien. Tien saw the sadness in her eyes so he agreed.

The next day...

Bulma was handing out invitation cards. "Thanks, Bulma." Goku said. "Goku, remember 7:00 p.m. Bye!" Bulma left. Yamcha went out of the bushes. "Psst! Goku..." Goku turned back and saw the unhappy bandit. "Yamcha, what are you doing here?" Goku said. "Bulma and I had a fight last night. So what does the letter says?" "There will be a party tonight at seven. Well, see you later Yamcha."

The party started exactly at 7:00 p.m. and everyone was there. Even Yamcha. "Okay, Tien. You know what to do." Bulma said as she fixed his tuxedo. "Are you sure about this Bulma?" Tien said nervously. "Trust me."

They went out of the room. She walked towards the stage. "Everyone settle down. You might be wondering why'd I held a party. Well, it is because I have a new fiancé, Tienshinhan." She looked towards Tien. "WHAT!" Everyone was shocked. "Tien, how could you?" Yamcha said angrily while pushing him to the wall and chocking him to death.

He looked at Bulma's face and thought, "You owe me big time Bulma." He finally spoke, "Yamcha, you never cared about Bulma. Besides you already broke up with her yesterday." Yamcha's fist closed tightly and was about to punch him but Bulma stopped him. "Yamcha, leave him alone." She turned to Tien. "Are you alright, Tien?" "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." "Yamcha, leave now or I'll call the cops." Bulma said angrily. Yamcha left.

After the party, Bulma apologized to Tien. "It's okay. I'm not badly hurt." Tien said. "Are you sure?" Bulma said worriedly. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Good night." Tien left.


	2. feelings that starts to bloom

The next day Tien and Bulma went out on a date. Yamcha followed them. "Are you sure about this?" Tien said. "I'm sure. Look at him, he's already dying of jealousy." Bulma said as he looked at Yamcha covering himself with the newspaper.

"Let's eat on that café. I heard their sandwiches tastes good." They went inside. "What do you want Tien?" "I'll just have some tea."

"C'mon, don't be shy." She turned to the waiter, "We'll have 1 black coffee, 1 hot tea and 3 sandwiches."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter said.

Few minutes later...

"The sandwich really taste good. You're right Bulma." Tien said. "I told you it's good." They were going to pick the last sandwich but as they touched it, their hands also touched. A strange feeling came. They both blushed. "Uh, Bulma you can have the last piece." Tien said as he removed her hand from the sandwich. "That's okay, I'm' already full. You can have the last piece." Bulma said as she moved the plate towards her. "How about we share it? _'Cuts it into two'_ You take this half and I'll take this one." She took her part of the sandwich and ate it.

Her thoughts wandered around Tien's eyes. _**' I never knew Tien is so kind and so caring. I always thought of him to be so serious and self-centered like the other men. By the looks of it, he seems pretty cute.'** _She thought. "Are you alright Bulma? Bulma..." Tien said to Bulma.

"Huh? Oh, I mean, I'm fine. So where are we going next?"

"Let's just say it's a surprise."

"Are we there yet?" Bulma said excitedly. Her eyes were blindfolded. "We're almost there." Tien said to Bulma. "Here we are. _'Removes the blindfold' _I know you've seen better than this but I can't think of any place."

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Bulma gazed into the beautiful lake. "Let's go."

"In the water? I can't."

"Why?"

"It's because... because, I... um... don't want my hair to get wet."

"Bulma, no offense, but you are such an awful liar. Now tell me why don't you want to go there?"

"Well, it because I can't swim." Her face turned red feeling embarrassed. Tien puts his hand to her shoulder and said, "What ever happens, I won't let you drown or get hurt." This made her feel more secure.

They rode into a boat. They went fishing. Their happiness made even Yamcha more angry. "They're going to have fun alright." He said to himself. He flew up until it was so up high he will be notice by anyone. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!"

It hit the boat. Tien flew but Bulma was drowning. "Tien, help me." Tien went back to the lake. "Bulma! Bulma! Where are you?" Tien yelled. He went under the lake and saw her unconscious. He carried her and went to the nearest shore. "Bulma, speak to me. Please wake up." Tien cried.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" "Bulma, you're awake. Thank goodness." She hugs him. "Thanks, Tien. I owe you my life." "I did this because I...I..."

"You what?"

"It's because you're my friend and besides I made a promise, remember."

"You know even in pretending, you make a swell boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Yamcha hid in the bushes and was even angrier to see the two happy together. "Why do my plans never work?"


End file.
